1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvement in hand operated parking brakes of vehicles and more particularly brake levers free from unintentional release in case of accidental contact with any body part of the driver or the front seat passenger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the hand brakes of this type, it is required that the unintentional release is avoided for safety purpose even though the driver or the front seat passenger inadvertently contacts a manipulating handle of the brake in a set condition.
The present invention is directed to a provision of an improved hand operated parking brake which is ensured in its set condition during brake application against any inadvertent contact with the body part of the driver or the passenger.